


On Top of the World

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's had a long weekend dealing with the media and he just wants to get away from it all, so he decides to drive to Andorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

Dany was exhausted, it had been the longest weekend for him, and now, he had to stick around and wait for testing. Although he was grateful that they were giving him the time to get used to the car, it at least gave him hope that he would have a drive next year, even though he could already see the way the tide was turning.

He took off his Toro Rosso t-shirt and stuffed it into his bag, every time he saw it was a painful reminder of what he'd lost, and although he was doing his absolute best to put a brave face on it, he just wanted to slink away and hide for a while, which was going to be hard at home in Monaco, especially with the Monaco GP getting closer and closer.

But he knew where he could get some peace, and with that he was taking his hire car and setting off towards Andorra.

*

Marc was looking at the details for his bodyguard, and he felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe that it had all come to this, he just wanted to race, nothing else mattered to him, but he felt bad for his fans.

At least he didn't have to leave until the last minute, no media or sponsor commitments was going to make things easier. He looked over his race suits, laid out over his bed, the bright orange a contrast to the pale cream blanket. It didn't take him long to pack them all into his suitcase, leaving him with not a lot to do, and he decided to go for a run while the weather was nice.

*

Dany had got as far as Andorra, before realising that he had no idea where Marc lived, and that Andorra wasn't as small as Monaco.

He texted Marc to tell him that he was in Andorra but after fifteen minutes and no response, he let out a groan, after everything else, he was now faced with a long drive home without so much as a hug.

His stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn't really eaten today, Pyry had made him eat breakfast, and lunch, but he left the circuit this evening at such a speed that Pyry didn't have time to fuss over him. Dany knew he meant well, but he was starting to feel like everyone was looking at him with pity in their eyes.

Dany used his phone to try and find somewhere to get food, and he trusted it to lead him, he didn't mind what he ate, just as long as he got something before heading back to Monaco.

*

Marc got in from his run, the cool evening air had been just what he needed to unwind, and he saw that his phone was flashing away on the kitchen counter. He expected it to be more information about the weekend, and he thought about ignoring it, but curiosity got the better of him.

When he saw that it was Dany a smile spread over his face, but then he saw it was from over half an hour ago, and he felt a flash of panic. Had Dany already left? Would he be on his way back to Monaco?

He tried calling his number but there was no answer and he sent a message with his address, hoping that Dany would get it in time.

*

Dany had found a place that served the most gigantic pizzas that Dany had ever seen, it filled the entire table, and it smelt like heaven. He thanked whoever programmed the map for leading to him to what he wanted most, even if he hadn't realised it at the time.

The waiter gave him a strange look as Dany tucked into the pizza, he was sure that other people normally shared theirs, but Dany had no intention of letting any of it go to waste. The first bite had him letting out a little groan of satisfaction and he felt all of his worries melt away, maybe this was what fate had planned for him. Leading him to find the perfect pizza before going home.

*

Marc was sure that he must have missed Dany, and he was considering just getting on the bike and going to Monaco, if he left now he could be there by dawn, again. At least it would give him something to do, as he now felt restless, and he knew that seeing Dany again would make him feel better. He grabbed his leathers, inconspicuous and black, before heading for the garage to get his bike.

*

Dany got back into his car, ridiculously full of pizza, which he had finished much to the amazement of the waiter, and he'd considered getting dessert before hearing Pyry's voice at the back of his mind and deciding that the pizza was enough comfort food for one night.

He checked his phone and saw a missed call, and a message with Marc's address, which he put into his phone and let it direct him there.

*

Marc was making sure he had everything when he heard the crunch of tyres on gravel as a car drove up to the house. It was a generic car, the sort that rental agencies give out. The way the sun glinted off the windscreen blocked the view of the driver, but he had no-one else that was planning on visiting him at this time in the evening, and his heart skipped at beat at the thought of seeing Dany again.

The engine stopped and Marc held his breath until he saw Dany step out, he hadn't realised how much he'd longed to see Dany again. Even this weekend, he'd watched the Formula one, something that he'd watched only a couple of times in the past, and he had found himself screaming at the tv for Dany to do well.

Part of him had even considered driving down to Barcelona, but he wouldn't be inconspicuous there, and he wasn't sure if he would be a comfort or a distraction, so he'd stayed at home.

He wandered up to Dany, his long legs made his skinny jeans look baggy and the checked shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a glimpse of all the muscles that Marc knew Dany was hiding.

"Getting ready to run away?" Dany said, his voice trembling as he said it, a joke that hit too close to home.

"No." Marc stared into Dany's eyes. "Getting ready to drive to Monaco to find you. You weren't answering your phone and I assumed that you must have gone home."

Dany swallowed and he could feel all the emotions catching up with him, the brave face that he'd had on for the last week was slipping and he didn't mind Marc seeing what was behind the mask.

"Come here," Marc said, pulling Dany into a hug as he tried to wrap his arms around him, the leathers creaking as he moved but the smell of Marc, the mix of leather and something light, like sunshine radiating out from him, was so comforting.

Dany felt a tear run down his face, and he wiped it away. Marc stepped back to look at him, for the first time in a while Dany didn't see pity in someone's eyes, but concern, and the tears started flowing because of how nice he was being to him. Dany was sure that he didn't deserve this, but he was going to take it all while it was on offer, for however long Marc was in his life. Marc wiped away the tears with his gloved hand, standing on his tiptoes to give Dany a kiss on the cheek.

Marc wheeled the bike back into the garage, the sun casting a long shadow over them as Dany followed, admiring the view. Once the garage door had closed, Marc stripped off his leathers, leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxers, although having seen Marc's attitude to nudity it wouldn't have surprised Dany if he'd just undressed completely before wandering through to the house.

Dany's mouth hung open when he saw the view that Marc had, floor to ceiling windows showed the beauty of the Pyrenees in all their glory, dramatic mountain tops still capped with snow, and the way that the stars were starting to appear in the clear sky made it feel like they were on top of the world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Marc said, and Dany nodded, stunned by the sight of it. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. The biggest pizza that you have ever seen," Dany said, and he jumped as Marc laughed, even without the confined space of the shower his laugh was still loud, and sudden. Dany smiled as Marc was crumpled over laughing, it looked like he was having difficulty breathing but his smile never left his face. It took Marc a while to calm down and once he'd got his breath back he led Dany to the kitchen. Dany was wrapped up in the feeling of Marc's warm hand holding his, their fingers intertwined as Dany's thumb stroked at the side of Marc's hand, tracing his scar without thinking about it.

He motioned for Dany to sit, and Marc headed for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer which he offered to Dany. Dany shook his head and Marc found a bottle of water, the impending race weekend wasn't mentioned, Dany had seen the headlines, for all the chaos he was going through at least things had not got that drastic.

"Let's sit outside, watch the stars come out." Marc bit his lip and Dany noticed that his chest was heaving as though he was breathing heavily, which was intriguing. Dany felt the same way about Marc, a breathless desire to be close to him, an unspoken need that filled the air.

The chill in the air sent shivers down Dany's spine and he was glad for the excuse to curl up next to Marc on the bench, feeling his warmth surround him as he cuddled in tight, resting his head on Marc's chest and listening to his heart beat.

Marc was tracing the constellations on his forearm, telling him about each one as he did it, and Dany felt the sparks fly between them with every stroke of his fingers. The stars were beautiful, so clear in the dark sky, but Dany found that he couldn't keep his eyes off Marc, fascinated by his smile and the way that his eyelashes fluttered as he took in the vastness of the universe.

Dany looked up at Marc, staring at his warm brown eyes that were filled with wonder, he couldn't imagine a more perfect evening, and he knew that he wanted more, he wanted everything that Marc was willing to give him. He wanted all the love and kindness, all the affection that had been missing from his life for so long.

Marc ran his fingers over the stubble of Dany's chin, tilting his head so that their lips could meet and they could share a kiss. It was chaste at first, giving Dany a moment to relax, calming him so that he could enjoy every second of what was to come. Marc deepened the kiss, his plump lips moist as his hands ran down the curve of Dany's back, resting there as he pulled Dany closer, letting their hips grind together as Dany draped a leg over Marc's thigh, needing more as he gasped for air, unwilling to break the kiss that felt so good.

In the end Dany lay panting in Marc's arms as he kissed his way down the side of Dany's neck. Dany could only manage one word, "Bed?"

"Bed." Marc nodded, his grin had never looked more sexual and the way that he licked his lips sent a surge of lust through Dany's body.

Marc took Dany's hand, helping him stand as he led the way to the bedroom. Dany was amazed how spacious Marc's place was compared to his flat in Monaco, although they had the same ideas when it came to decorating, minimalist, although Marc had a lot more trophies and mementos dotted around the place.

Dany was brought back to reality by Marc stripping out of his t-shirt, before sliding out of his boxers, leaving Dany to drool over the sight of him, his flushed cock standing proud. Marc pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as he undid his belt before standing back so that he could slide his jeans and boxers off, he did it inch by inch as Dany watched, and the way he bit his lip said everything, how much he was enjoying taking it slow.

Marc kissed his way along Dany's leg, as Dany fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, all the finesse gone from his movements as his mind was filled with all the things that he wanted Marc to do to him.

Once they were both naked, Marc paused, and Dany let out a little whimper in frustration.

"Do you want this?" Marc asked, his soft accent made it sound caring and sexy simultaneously.

"Yes." Dany reached out to pull Marc closer. "I want you."

Marc licked his lips, leaning in for a kiss as Dany ran his fingers through his soft hair, the feeling of Marc's perfect body pressed against his own sent his senses into overdrive and he was sure that he could feel every goose bump, every scar, every ripple of his muscles as they kissed, mapping out the perfection of Marc's body.

Dany let his hands explore, wandering down to Marc's hard cock but he reached down to take Dany's hand, leading it away as he started to trail the kisses down Dany's slender body, staring up at him with his beautiful eyes and big grin. Marc's tongue teased at his nipples and Dany gasped when he saw it in all its glory, so long and talented and he hoped that he would get to find out what Marc's tongue felt like on other parts of him.

It all felt so good that Dany couldn't keep his eyes open, he wanted to feel every flick of the tongue, every swipe of Marc's soft lips against his sensitive skin. As Marc got lower Dany had to focus so that he didn't writhe on the bed, he wanted this feeling to last forever.

Marc's big hands were spreading his legs wide, and Dany felt so aroused, and yet so vulnerable. The bed dipped as though Marc was getting off, but then he settled again between Dany's legs. Dany clutched at the sheets as Marc's warm breath ghosted over his hole, and he had to take deep breaths just to keep himself from making desperate noises.

Dany let out a gasp as Marc kissed at the soft skin of his inner thighs, his hips squirming as he waited impatiently for Marc to show him what he could really do with that tongue. The first touch was like fire, so warm and intimate, Dany groaned as he covered his face with his hands, unable to comprehend just good it all felt, all he knew was that he wanted more.

Time lost all meaning to Dany, he no longer cared about anything other than the warm feeling that was growing with each flick of the tongue, circling his hole, and Dany was sure that Marc was grinning as he did it. Marc was settling into a nice rhythm when he let his tongue slide inside Dany, and Dany was amazed by how big and long it felt.

He moaned out loud, the sound of frustration and Marc slid his tongue further in, filling him up as it circled, searching for the spot that would bring him untold pleasure, making his whole body convulse as he shuddered in orgasm, come spurting everywhere as he felt his whole body go limp.

Marc kneeled up so that he could lick up the droplets of come from Dany's abs, and Dany had never seen anything sexier. The way that Marc smiled warmed Dany's soul and he reached out to stroke the side of his face, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"More?" Marc asked, as he reached down to pick up a small foil packet, holding it gently.

"More." Dany's cock twitched just from the thought of it, and Marc wasted no time in rolling it onto his hard cock. He went in for one last kiss before lining up with Dany's slick hole, already quivering at the thought of being stretched and filled to his very limits.

Marc pushed in gently and Dany held his breath. "You have to breathe," Marc said, and as he breathed out Marc slid inside, bottoming out as Dany held his shoulders tight, grounding himself with the feeling of Marc's soft skin beneath his fingers.

"Oh god." Dany had never felt so stretched and he wrapped his legs around Marc's waist, drawing their bodies closer so that he could feel as though their souls were tangled together. Marc started with little thrusts at first, but it wasn't enough for Dany, he wanted it fast and frantic, he'd waited long enough and now he just wanted passionate and energetic sex that would take away all of his worries, clear his mind and free his soul.

"You feel so good." Marc was loud and it only made it more arousing, Dany arched his back, crying out in pleasure as Marc hit that spot that left him on the brink of orgasm from just the lightest of touches. Marc grinned and he made sure that each thrust had Dany seeing stars. His grin got bigger as Dany begged in Russian, he didn't care that Marc didn't understand him, he just had to let him know how good it felt.

Just when Dany thought that he couldn't get any louder, Marc wrapped his hand around his cock, his thumb playing with the tip as Dany felt his body clench around Marc, prolonging his orgasm as warm come spilled over Marc's hand and he spread it everywhere as he milked him dry, getting every last drop out of him.

It was a good thing that Marc didn't have any neighbours nearby, as the sound of Marc coming was almost deafening, and if it wasn't for the fact that Dany was already lost in the haze of his own orgasm, it would have startled him out of his blissful state.

Once the noise had died down, Dany realised that Marc's arms were trembling as he tried not to crush him. Dany tried to move but he was still impaled on Marc's glorious cock, and Marc withdrew slowly, slithering out of him as Dany tried not to wrinkle up his face at how strange it felt.

Marc gave him a kiss on the nose before getting out of bed, and Dany pouted at the loss, all he wanted now was Marc to hold him while he drifted off to sleep. There was the sound of running water and Marc was back, glass of water in one hand and a flannel in the other.

Dany sipped at the water as Marc wiped him clean, his skin still sensitive and he twitched, spilling water down his chest. Marc cleaned that up too, before sliding into bed next to him, curling around him even though Dany was much taller, but it felt perfect, being surrounded by Marc's warm body as he whispered how much he loved having Dany around, how beautiful he was, and how gorgeous he looked when he came, which made Dany laugh. He had never thought of himself as attractive, and yet here he was, being told that he was handsome by one of the most perfect men in the universe.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Marc whispered, so quietly that Dany was sure he'd imagined it. "I just feel so good when you're around."

Dany's heart fluttered, his mind was screaming yes, but all he could manage was a nod. Marc held him tighter, kissing at his shoulder as he intertwined their fingers.

The sun peeked over the horizon as Dany drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile on his face, so happy that he had someone as wonderful as Marc in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
